


i wanna be a 3D ghost in your dream

by dezsemporium



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, MC's pronouns are not referred to even once, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy fluff, bro why tf is there liverpool f.c. fanfiction HELPPPP, jk im playing everyone enjoy, none of that normie shit here, one time for the they/thems, sfw, stealing belphegor's branding, that tag was unrelated but i thought it was funny so i will keep it, written by gamers for gamers, you are both gamers sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezsemporium/pseuds/dezsemporium
Summary: if you would just allow your boyfriend's character to die because he fell asleep mid-game, ask yourself if you really love him
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	i wanna be a 3D ghost in your dream

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that i do not understand the layout of levi's room. therefore i will be taking artistic liberties from here on out (that is sexy people code for "im bout to just start making shit up"). for the purpose of this fic making sense just imagine theres a TV visible from his bed
> 
> also, stream plug me in by lil soda boi right nowww... this fic was inspired by the slowed version of a cover by gummiez!
> 
> EDIT (POST-MY CHANCE): I AM INSANE. I AM INSANE. I AM INSANE. MY CHANCE LITERALLY SOUNDS LIKE PLUG ME IN I AM INSANE SHAWTY I AM GOING TO DIE I CSNT BREATHE I AM INSANE I AM SICK AND TWISTED OHHHH MY GOD I A. AFUCKKKK YOU DONT UNDESTAND LEVI PLEASE LETS KISS I AM INSANE oghfshfgfdbn. head full only glitchcore anime gamer cosplayer femboy bf i csnnot do thiiiuus)

Silent, comfortable darkness embraced both you and Levi in his room. He shifts position slightly under the covers as he snuggles his head up into your neck. You felt his chest sink in a quiet sigh in response to you languidly stroking his hair.

"Didn't you say you were gonna go to sleep after the cutscene?" you muttered, eyes on Levi's television screen, watching his RPG character go absolutely insane on some mobs in-game.

"No, cause—" Levi's sleepy voice was interrupted by a yawn, "—cause it's in the middle of the story quest so I can't just leave it here."

You huffed out a gentle laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

If you sounded sleepy, Leviathan probably sounded like he was on some type of drugs. His voice was airy and quiet and his words tended to slur into each other, and you found it incredibly cute. You didn't care to interrupt his kill streak, though, so you expressed it as best you could without words. Your one hand was rested behind your head, and the other occasionally switched from lazily carding through his hair to travelling down to hold him gently by the shoulder. Every time you did it, he seemed to curl up further into you, though his head was still turned to get a good view of the TV.

His room was entirely dark, save for the single TV screen that, in your opinion, was a bit too bright— it had both of you squinting at certain points whenever he panned the game's camera up into the sky, and he sometimes let out a non-committal "fuck" whenever the game decided to be a bit flashy with the cutscenes. That, plus the aquarium in his room sending soft shadows of the swirls and waves of the water onto you and Levi. You'd always liked the aquarium, especially during times like these— when the gentle movement of its light and shadow reflected upon Leviathan's skin so carelessly, it made these moments feel somehow surreal. But it was a lovely kind of surreal, a dreamlike kind— warm, even with the cool tones of the aquarium light— a type of feeling that always seemed to bring you comfort when you recalled it in the future. And when you remember, you remember vividly— the feeling of Levi's soft breath and his skin grazing against yours occasionally, and he was always warm. His hair, tinted blue from the light, and how he rubbed his eyes tiredly whenever his bangs fell into them. The way he huddled into you, so close you were sure he could hear your heartbeat, as if he was chasing some kind of warmth from you, but you realize— his room was never _that_ cold.

In the middle of your attempts to drink in as much of the moment as you can, you focused back on the TV, where Levi's character has just stopped moving. Your brows furrowed slightly.

"Hey, what—" you started, barely above a whisper before you glanced down at him.

Levi had fallen asleep.

Though his arms stayed in more or less the same position, his hands had dropped as he drifted off into sleep— and with them, the controller. You gave a small sigh, smiling as you looked at him.

"Now what did I tell you...?" you muttered, mostly to yourself, as Levi was fast asleep against your chest.

A sound from the television calls your attention. On the screen, you saw a horde of enemies fast approach Levi's poor character, who was at the moment simply staring down death itself— or they would, if you hadn't picked up the controller out of reflex.

In a few seconds, you find yourself taking the reins and progressing through Levi's story mission for him. Of course, you made sure to record the gameplay— he would be gutted if he didn't have every cutscene recorded to watch again later. In truth, you'd felt your consciousness start to drift from you a while ago as well— but you willed yourself awake, because you knew how important a story quest was for him. 

And you would apologize to him for your lack of skills in playing as a mage later, but laying there with him curled up so close to you as he slept, you had a feeling Levi wouldn't be that angry at you at all.

**Author's Note:**

> they are playing demon age: inquisition
> 
> (this got self-indulgent at the end sorry. sorry i main 2handed tanks it's not my fault...)


End file.
